Henry Andrews
Henry Andrews is a lab tech at the Las Vegas Crime Lab specializing in toxicology analysis, mainly focusing on identifying toxic substances which have undergone human consumption. In season 12, after Wendy's departure, he takes over as DNA tech. Personality Henry often attempts to be comical or witty without avail. He is intelligent, friendly, and good-natured. On occasions he appears high-strung. He is analytical and digests information well, which helps him draw upon accurate conclusions and understand facets of human nature. Henry admits to being frightened of Detective Jim Brass. In Season 6, Henry admits to Lab Tech turned CSI Greg Sanders that he looks up to him as a role model and asks "Where do you get your hair cut?" Possibly a reference to Sanders' many different hair styles. Abilities He has an impressive knowledge of lethal substances, including, but not limited to: illegal drugs, alcoholic beverages, poisons, and hazardous gases (such as carbon dioxide). He constantly exhibits a thorough understanding of the toxins' properties and effects. Background He originally worked for days (as he mentions in the episode Iced) but kept 'getting moved around' by Ecklie. In the later seasons he is seen more frequently working graveyard, so it can be assumed he's acquired a permanent position there. In the episode Lab Rats he has a prominent role and an appreciable amount of screen time as opposed to his previous, short-lived appearances. Wendy refers to him as one of Hodges' "lemmings". It is construed that Hodges knows a fair deal of information about Henry's personal life, as the dialog below illustrates. :Henry: I have a lot of work to do. :Hodges: You mean IMing your Icelandic pen pal who thinks you look like Warrick Brown because that's the picture you posted? :Henry: How...? :Hodges: I just know. Henry is unmarried, which he voices on several occasions. He offers to marry fellow lab tech, fingerprint analyst Mandy Webster, jokingly. He goes on to reveal that his grandmother lives in a retirement home in Boca Raton, Florida, where he is shuffleboard champion. He refers to himself as a lady killer amongst the senior citizens. Appearances Appearance Notes * Henry became a main cast member at the beginning of the thirteen season. He was the last added member of the main cast. * Although credited in the opening titles, he doesn't appear in the episodes Fallen Angels, Forget Me Not, Sheltered and Skin in the Game from season thirteen and Last Supper, The Fallen, Consumed and Kitty from season fourteen. *He and Sara Sidle are the only main characters in the series to be credited but not appear in a season finale as they were both absent from Skin in the Game the season 13 finale. Notes * By season eight, the lab technicians have superficially formed a suggested rat pack, and provide a large amount of comic relief. Like in Lab Rats, where they take center stage, You Kill Me is focused around the group, with Hodges once again acting as their ring leader. In each of the scenarios, Hodges personifies Henry as neurotic and easily intimidated, which is a rather accurate portrayal. * In Lab Rats, Henry claims to be the shuffleboard champion at the Boca Surf and Sand. He also mentions having a grandmother who lives in Boca. * In the season 12 episode Bittersweet, Henry has become the lab's new DNA technician, replacing Wendy Simms, who left for a new job in Portland.¨ * Jon Wellner make a first appearance in episode Unbearable from season five, but he played another character called Sam Tracy. Wellner first appears as Henry later in the season in the episode Iced. Category:Males Category: CSI: Las Vegas Main Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Victims